Hilde's Birthday Party
by Anne Yuy
Summary: Last Chapter up!!! Come and check it out!! Duo is doing a surprise birthday party for Hilde...
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys!! This is Serenity!! I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Characters, so please… don't sue me… I have no money. Enjoy the story, it's a simple one.***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Relena was walking into the locker room, when she saw Hilde; she walked towards her and started a conversation.  
  
"Hey Hilde!"  
Hilde turned towards Relena, and blinked  
"Oh, hey Relena!" Said Hilde with some worry in her voice.  
"What wrong?" asked Relena with a little concern in her voice.  
"Nothing!"  
"Come on, I know something is wrong!"  
"Ok" answered Hilde finally, after a little while, a sigh escaping her mouth.  
"So what's wrong?"  
"Well, Duo is kind of acting weird."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, when I come to talk to him or thing like that, he always has something to do." Hilde had tears forming on the sides of her eyes.  
"…And you think that he found another girl, and that he doesn't want to go out with you anymore, isn't it?" Relena hugged the crying Hilde.  
"Well, yea, but how did you know?" said Hilde between sobs.  
"A guess!"  
"So what do you think?"  
"Well, I don't know, why don't you ask him?"  
"Because, I'm afraid of the answer yes." And she said that as she cried on and on in Relena's arms.  
  
******************************************  
  
In the same time:  
  
Duo was walking through the empty hallways of the school, trying to spot Quatre. He had charged Quatre earlier with a VERY important mission. He went through the gym, and into the newspaper room, and there he found Quatre working on a pile of articles he had to read and decide on.  
" Hey Quatre! "  
"hey"  
"Did you tell the other guys about Hilde's birthday party?" Quatre looked lost for a minute there, and then looked up to look into duo's purple gaze.  
"Oh no, I…I forgot!"  
"But it's only in 15 days now!" Said duo a little bit angry.  
"I'm sorry Duo! I'm so sorry!" said Quatre with a plaintive look on his face.  
"Oh it's ok buddy, I'll do it my self." Said Duo finally after looking into his friend's eyes.  
" Sorry Duo! "  
Trowa who just happen to arrive asked with one eyebrow up.  
"Tell us what?"  
"Well I'm doing a surprise party for Hilde's birthday, and I was wondering if you guys could help me. Could you?  
"Sure, I mine Why not!" replied Trowa with an expressive look of boredom on his face.  
"Thanks Trowa."  
"You're welcome."  
"Trowa? Do you know where Heero, Wufei and the girls are?"  
"They must be somewhere in the school, the bell just rang."  
"Thanks."  
Duo walked through the big hallway to the main entrance of the school and found Heero and Wufei at their locker, talking about their horrible experience of being in school, stuck, without their Gundams.  
"Hey Heero… Wufei!"  
"What?" replied Heero and Wufei at the same time looking like they were going to murder someone.  
"Well, I'm doing a surprise party for Hilde."  
"Why?" asked Heero a little bit surprised.  
"Because it's her birthday." Said duo… He couldn't believe his ears. The guy was asking him why as if he didn't have any feelings… Duo shook his head. Wake up buddy. It's Heero talking here. Mister senseless. This made him chuckle a bit.  
"And?"  
"And I was wondering if you could help me?"  
"Sure!" Duo took a step further and looked at Heero with a weird look.  
"I can't believe it! Mister senseless agreed. Oh well…" He looked at Heero with a grin on his face.  
"What's wrong Heero??? You in love man??? Hehe." At the perfect moment where Heero was gonna reply by a punch in Duo's chin. Wufei cut them off by asking very calmly:  
"Do I have to?"  
"No" replied Duo with his hand trying to stop Heero from killing him.  
"Oh, I'll do it anyway." This made everything stop. It was like time stopped itself. Heero and Duo were staring disbelievingly at Wufei.  
"What did you say Wufei?????????" asked Heero  
"Thanks, but why did you change your mind in so little of a time?" asked Duo curiously.  
"Because I think that if I don't do it, Sally would yell at me, and I'd rather stay with you than hear that woman yell."  
"Oh." Duo started grinning "Wu-man is scared of a woman! WU-MAN IS SCARED OF A WOMAN!!!!!!" Duo started screaming in the hallway so everybody could hear him.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!" Wufei started walking toward Duo who was now running through the hallway. He got his katana out, and was ready to cut Duo in little pieces when Heero stopped his hand and asked out of the blue…  
"When is the party going to be?"  
"The same days as Hilde's real birthday is… In 15 days."  
"Oh… So… What do you want us to do?"  
"I don't know yet, I have to split up the parts."  
Heero thought for a moment… then shook his head… He couldn't understand Duo… Why would he do something like that for someone… No one should be emotive when there's a war. Oh yeah… The war is over… ok, Heero, stop Being STUPID!!!  
"Well tell us when you're ready." Said Wufei impatiently.  
"Ok, bye" and on those two words Duo ran off the school.  
  
***Hey guys! I hope you liked chapter one of this story, the only reason why it's not big parts is because my sister wrote that one and that i have to correct everything, so i'm breaking it up. ^_^ E-mail me your comments, and i'll be sure to tell her. ja ne.*** 


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys!! It's me again… Serenity!!! If you liked Chapter one, well here is Chapter two. Hope you like it!! Remember though, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters… so don't sue me… I have no money. Thanks and enjoy!!***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Later in the evening…  
  
Heero was dressed up well and was waiting for a Limo to come in the living room of their apartment near the window where he could see who was coming or not… when Duo came.  
When Duo saw Heero, he blinked a few times and asked:  
"Hey, what are you doing dressed up like that?"  
Heero never leaving his gaze of out the window told Duo with his very unemotional voice:  
"I have a date with Relena."  
A HUGE grin was now on Duo's face… hehe, I'm gonna make him suffer… he is maybe gonna kill me, but would have been worth it… hehe.  
"So you finally asked her, huh! HEHE!! So when's is the wedding!! Wait I tell the other!!!!!" Duo was laughing hysterically. "You, out of all of us… hahahahahahaha… I can't believe it…. You're going out with a girl!!! Hahahahahaha…" Heero got out a gun from his left pant pocked and pointed it to Duo.  
"oooooooookkkk. I can see that no matter what you don't forget your old habits… alright I won't tease you… So, now I'm gonna ask this seriously… So, you finally asked her uh?" But even as he said that he started laughing again. Heero just looked at him, and decided to not put up with his lost case… Duo will be Duo.  
"Yea, but we already had tree dates before this one!"  
"Ooooooohhh yes, I forgot." Said Duo as he calmed down a bit from his laughter. Well, well, I'm gonna get going, I have something urgent to do… Say hi to Relena for me would you?  
"Bye" replied Heero with a so known glare.  
  
The limo finally arrived. Heero jumped in and asked the driver to go to the peacecraft residence.  
When Heero arrived to Relena's house, Hilde was there, she was helping her best friend dress up for her date. When Heero saw Relena, he said nothing, and he stared at her for almost 2 minutes with his jaw dropping to the floor. Relena was wearing a blue strapless dress that showed a LOT of skin, and that was very fitting. Heero gave her the roses he took on his way, and she smiled at him and said:  
"Thank you Heero, they're beautiful."  
Heero not knowing what to answer because those "dates", as everyone was calling them, was a new experience to him just answered with his still unemotional face:  
"Well, let's go."  
"Ok, Bye Hilde, bye Milliardo… Noin." Said Relena as she went to hug them.  
"Bye Relena, Have a great evening." Said Noin and Hilde.  
"YOU BETTER COME BACK WITH HER IN TIME OR I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR HEAD!!" screamed Miliardo who was restrained by Noin from going and splitting them up.  
As Relena was gone, Hilde said goodbye to Milliardo and   
Noin and ran to her apartment.  
Milliardo saw that he was alone with Noin and as he calmed down he finally spoke:  
"Do you think it's safe to let her go with Heero?"  
"Why?" said Noin as she was facing him and putting her arms around his neck as he was putting his arms around her waist.  
"Well he is a gundam pilot and he tried to kill her before."  
"He has groaned up since, and just looks in his eyes, he loves her."  
"Yea, you're maybe right."  
Noin sighed, kissed Miliardo and said:  
"Don't worry Zechs, I know she'll be alright… They love each other… Like us."   
Miliardo had now a smile on his lips.  
"Yes Noin, I love you."  
"I love you too Zechs."  
And on those words they kissed again.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
At the restaurant…  
  
Heero was looking over at Relena with that uneasy look… He never really went to a restaurant before, and didn't know how to handle it really… He scanned quickly at the menu and being the perfect soldier, didn't let Relena know that… well… that he didn't know.  
"So what do you want to eat Relena?"  
Relena looked over at Heero, and replied:  
"I don't know yet, you?"  
Heero started panicking, and quickly looked for something… anything in the menu would do…  
"I think I'm going to take the chicken pasta."  
"Me too!" Replied Relena with a smile on her face… "We have the same tastes. I think it's wonderful!" And with a little giggle from her part, the situation was cooler than when they arrived.  
The server came to their table and asked:  
"Can I take you're order?"  
"Sure, two chicken pasta." Replied Heero with a death glare over to the server who seemed to be eying Relena too much for him.  
"Can I take you're drinks with that?"  
"Yea, what do you want Relena?"  
"I don't know. Ummmm…" Relena was searching in the menu what to drink when Heero, impatiently grabbed her menu and his, and gave it to the server with a "get out of here" look, and said:  
"Two glass of wine please."  
"Is that all?"  
AT that comment, Heero seemed slightly annoyed, got out a gun from his pocket, and pointed it to the server so that he could see it but that Relena could not…  
"Yes, thank you." He said with his cold tone. The server went away asking himself who this little bastard could be…  
"I like that restaurant!" said Relena.  
"Me too, It's my favorite!" said Heero, still not letting Relena know that he never went to one.  
"Where are we going after we finish to eat?"  
"It's a surprise…" said Heero with an enigmatic look, and tone.  
  
After they finished their dinner, Heero asked the limo to drive them to the beach. Relena surprised, asked:  
"The beach?"  
"Yea, you'll see."  
  
When they arrived at the beach, Heero asked Relena to close her eyes. When she opened them, she was on a hill, and in front of her, was the ocean and the stars.  
"That's where I go when I have to think, and take a decision." (guys I know it's a little bit cheesy right now, but bear with me, I'm only correcting and making it more fun to the readers.)  
"It's beautiful Heero!" Said Relena, and with that she turned around and looked deep into his Prussian blue eyes. They both looked at each other like that for 5 long minutes until Heero said:  
"Let's sit and enjoy the view, k?"  
At those words, they sat and looked at the stars. A few minutes after, Relena began to shake.  
"You're cold?"  
"Yea, a little…"  
Heero took off his jacket and put it on Relena.  
"Here take this!"  
"Thank you Heero."  
Relena suddenly put her head on Heero's shoulder. Heero smiled without showing it to Relena.  
Relena with a smile on her face:  
"Heero?"  
"Yea?"  
"I love you…"  
"I love you too, Relena."  
They looked at each other, smiled, and a sweet kiss came by.  
They smiled again, and Relena thought about Hilde.  
"Heero, Do you know why is Duo acting weird?" asked Relena as she had her head on Heero's shoulder once more.  
"What do you mean?" replied Heero with a neutral tone.  
"Well, Hilde told me that he was acting like he wanted to get away from her."  
Heero thought about it for a moment, and telling Relena about Duo's plans wouldn't hurt, it's not like she wouldn't tell Hilde about it…. And if she did, then he would have had this revenge, after all, Duo "destroyed" some of his plan before as well.  
"It's not that. Duo is doing a surprise party for her birthday."  
"Why didn't Duo tell me?" Relena had a hurt tone in her voice.  
"He tried to find you today at the end of school, but he didn't find you…"  
Heero was hating himself for lying, but it was the only solution to make Relena better… He couldn't bear that sad tone…  
"But I was still at school with Hilde after the bell rang."  
"Well, maybe Duo was searching for you at the wrong entrance of the school, that would explain it."  
"Yes it would."  
Heero took Relena in his arms, kissed her again, and they looked the stars and the ocean, until it was too cold to.  
  
***Hey guys!! How did ya like it??? If you liked it, chapter 3 will come out soon, if ya didn't then, you'll have to wait a little bit for the rest, because i'm actually working on some other stories at the moment. Anyway, I really do hope you like it, and remember that i'm only correcting and making some more things happen in it. okkkkkkk, gotta go correct chapter 3 now... Stay tuned for next chapter!!! ^_^. ja ne.*** 


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey, Serenity here. Here is Chapter 3. I'm trying not to make you wait too long for those chapters of this story, but for the people that have read the other one "The trip that changed Everything", don't worry, I'm working on it. Anyway, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters… so don't sue me… I have no money… Enjoy your reading. ***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The second day at school…  
  
Relena was at her locker when Hilde saw her and ran toward her direction.  
"Hey Hilde!" said Relena when Hilde reached her.  
"Hey Relena, so how was your date?" replied Hilde out of breath.  
"Awesome." Said Relena with a HUGE grin on her face, and a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Oh come on, tell me!" begged Hilde.  
Relena with a big smile told Hilde what happened last night, and then Hilde looked at Relena with worries…  
"Did you ask him about Duo?"  
"Yes…" Relena thought that she couldn't possibly tell Hilde about it, because it would spoil everything, but a part of her was about to tell her everything because she was just that way… Couldn't keep a secret to herself… Yeah, but that would betray Heero's trust towards me… She frowned, and decided to keep it to herself.  
"So what did he said?" With those words, Relena snapped up from her reverie and replied without thinking:  
"Well it's only that Duo is really busy with the exam coming up." Relena congratulated herself inwardly for such a good excuse from her part, but was also knocking herself in the head for lying like that to her best friend.  
"And you're sure there's nothing else?"  
Relena started to panick mentally at the question… oh oh, what do I do now?  
"Yes, I mean Heero is Duo's best friend, and Heero would have told me if there was anything else." Said Relena with a defensive tone.  
"Phew!"  
Then at the same moment the bell rang.  
"Well got to go!" And Relena left hurriedly before she told Hilde everything.  
"Ok bye." Waved Hilde as Relena was leaving.  
  
*********************************************  
  
In her 8th period, Hilde would meet Duo… It was Study Hall.  
When she arrived into the class, she saw Duo and sat by him, she wrote a note to him that was saying:  
  
"I have to talk to you Duo, meet me at the gate after school"  
Hilde…  
  
Duo read the note, looked at Hilde's face, and asked worriedly:  
"Is something wrong Hilde?"  
His Teacher saw him and came towards him:  
"Well Mr. Maxwell, why don't you share what you have to say to Hilde with the rest of he class?"  
"No ma'am!" Said Duo with an annoyed glare at the teacher.  
"Well you'll have detention tomorrow after school!"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
The bell rang, it was the end of the class… Hilde was standing near the gate waiting for Duo to come.  
When he arrived he asked her:  
"Is something wrong Hilde?"  
"Well yes, I feel like you're doing something under my back, and I have to ask you that question, are you going out with someone else?" asked Hilde as tears threatened.  
"No, You're the only one for me! Of course not!! I would never Hilde, babe." As those words were coming out of Duo's mouth he hugged her tightly, never wanting to let it go…  
"Maybe Relena's right." Said Hilde against duo's chest.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well she told me that it was only because you were studying for the exam."  
"Yea, she's right." Oh man, I'm seriously gonna have to thank Relena for that one! She got me out of a REALLY big problem here. Duo was in his reverie when Hilde suddenly burst into tears.  
"You really scared me!"  
Duo looked at Hilde with loving eyes… Hilde, I could never hurt you. The only thought that she was so sad because of that made him sad. He couldn't bear to see her sad… his angel.  
"About a date Friday?" asked Duo abruptly.  
"Ok, but we're Wednesday, why not tomorrow?"  
"Because I have detention tomorrow!" said Duo with a "you know it, it's because of you look".  
"Sorry about that!"  
"It's ok!" and with that they both kissed.  
"Well, are you coming home with me now?"  
"Well, I have to fix deathscythe before…"  
"Ok, Well see ya tonight." Replied Hilde with an all knowing to well look.  
"Ok."  
Duo smiled and drove to his garage where deathscythe was and where he would meet the girls and the other Gundam pilots.  
When he arrived to his gundam, he saw Relena, Heero, Wufei, Sally, Quatre, and Trowa.  
He ran toward them and said at the same time:  
"Hey guys!"  
As Duo stop running:  
"Ok I split up the part, Quatre, you'll be in charge of the decoration with Trowa!  
Heero and Relena, to find the place! And Wufei and Sally to find the food! Ok?"  
"Ok!" said everybody with a nod from their head.  
  
***Alright, it was a short one, but the rest is coming up as soon as i'm finished with it. I'm trying to work as fast as I can here, but it's not easy. Inspiration sometimes leave the author... and the corrector. Anyway, come back soon to check out the rets of the story. Hope ya like it. ja ne. ^_^. *** 


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey peeps, it's Serenity again. Hope you're not getting too tired of the story. I did not write, only correcting it, and putting more stuff happening in it. Anyway, just keep in mind that I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters… so please don't sue me… I have no money. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4. ***  
  
Chapter 4  
  
2 Days later…  
  
It was Friday night, and Duo had been waiting for this day to come really badly, He was walking hurriedly through the hallways of the school, when he spotted Quatre coming at him…  
"Hey Duo, Want to do something tonight?"  
Duo looked at Quatre with his sorry look and said:  
"I can't, I only have one hour before my date with Hilde!"  
"You have a date with Hilde tonight?"  
"Yea, Why?"  
Quatre was chuckling inside, because he knew that it was harder for Duo to not talk than for anyone of them.  
"Don't do anything that could make her guess what we're doing!"  
Duo sighed… It would indeed take all his might not to tell her anything  
"Ok, I'll do my best… Bye Quatre."  
"Bye!"  
  
Duo came back to his apartment, prepared himself during 45 minutes and knocked to Hilde's bedroom door.  
Hilde opened the door she had a black tight skirt, and a blue fitting shirt, duo looked at her and said:  
"You're Beautiful tonight!"  
Duo's jaw was dropping to the ground…  
"You're dressed very well too you know!"  
Duo was blushing at that comment, and then took Hilde's arm and led her toward the door.  
"Well, let's go!"  
"Ok!" Replied Hilde cheerfully.  
Duo jumped on his motorcycle and so did Hilde.  
They were going to see a movie and then to eat something before going home.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After the Movie…  
Hilde was hugging Duo tightly, embracing him, and then backed away looking deeply into his eyes…  
"I loved that movie, I can see it a million times it will always make me laugh."  
"Yea me too."  
"So where are we going now"  
"We're Going to eat, Where do you want to go?"  
"Well, I don't know…"  
"Are you a lot hungry?"  
"No, You?"  
"No… Well, how about a fast food?"  
"Sounds good to me!"  
Said Hilde with a big smile on her face. Duo kissed her one more time before letting go of her waist.  
"Oh you Duo Maxwell, you lil pig you. Always to be fast food uh?"  
"What do ya want me to say babe… You'll never change me… hehe. FOOD!!!!!"  
At those words they went to Burger King.  
They eat and then they headed for their apartment.  
They entered their apartment and Duo said at Hilde's bedroom door:  
"Well, Here we are!"  
"Yea… Well, I had an awesome night, Thank you Duo!  
"I had one too… Well, sweet dreams princess…"  
"Well, Good night my prince…"  
Then Hilde looked intensively into Duo's eyes, waiting for him to kiss her… They looked at each other for 5 whole minutes, and then Duo abruptly took her by the waist and kissed her deeply… As their tongue were dancing together, neither wanted to let go… but they had to. Duo was the first one to break the kiss, and out of breath he said…  
"Good night my princess… not tonight…"  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
5 days later…  
  
Everybody was at Duo and Hilde's apartment except Hilde…  
"Hey guys!" said Duo as he came in to the living room and saw everybody.  
"So, Relena, Heero, did you find the place?"  
"Well, How does my place sounds ??, I'm sure Milliardo will says yes!" Even as she said that she had an unsure tone and Heero was looking at her with his "Idon'tthinkso" look.  
"I never thought about it, but it's a great idea!" Heero rolled his eyes at that comment… He knew how miliardo would react, and he sure didn't wanted to be there when Relena was going to tell him about it.  
Duo saw this and decided to not pay attention to it…He then turned his face toward Quatre and Trowa…  
"How about you guys, did you find the decoration?"  
"We're still looking…"  
Duo rolled his eyes at the two guys…  
"Come guys, take this as a mission and you'll be more effective… And if it can help, if ya don't find it soon, I'm gonna kick both of you're lil asses!!!"  
Quatre looked at Duo, Tears started to form in his eyes…   
"I SWEARRRRRR I"LLL FIND ITTTTTTTTTTT!!"   
Trowa just looked at the whole scene, not caring a bit about anything Duo was saying.  
Duo turned his face toward Sally and Wufei…  
"We did a list, but we can't buy the food 7 days before the party!"  
"Yea you're right!"  
Then everybody walked off of Duo and Hilde's apartment, but in the stairs they found Hilde…  
"Hey Hilde!" said Relena as she came running and hugging her best friend.  
"Hey Relena, What's everybody doing in the same time in our apartment?" Said Hilde suddenly curious.  
"Well, Nothing, we just had the same idea at the same moment to come and see Duo and you!"  
"Yea, right!" replies Hilde suspiciously.  
Hilde came down the stairs and got out of her apartment, she was Angry… She knew something was going on… They were doing something under her back!  
  
*********************************************  
  
When Relena got home she saw Miliardo seating in the living room with a book in his hands, walked up to him and said:  
"Milliardo?"  
Miliardo looked up from his book, and had a questioning look on his face…  
"Yes Relena?"  
"I have something to ask you…"  
"Yes, What is it?"  
"Well, Duo is doing a party for Hilde's birthday, and I was wondering… Um, UM… Can we do it here?"  
"NO!!"  
"But why?" Relena had now her pleading look…  
Noin heard the two of them arguing and she appeared at the entrance of the living room…  
"What's going on?"  
"Well, I wanted to do Hilde's birthday party here but Milliardo said no… He said that we would make a lot of mess!"  
"What do you think Noin?" asked Miliardo that was once again reading his book, or looking like he was.  
"Well, I think you're right, but Relena is 17 years old, and I'm sure she'll clean up after."  
"Yes, I'll clean up after, I promess! Please Miliardo…. PLEASEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" she was in a begging position with her puppy dog eyes…  
"Ok… OK!!!"  
"Thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH MILIARDO!!!"  
  
***Alright, hope you liked that one too... chapter 5 will be out soon... Enjoy!!!!! ^_^... Serenity. **** 


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey Serenity again!! Anyway, here is Chapter 5… Please don't get tired of the story! I'm doing my best to keep up… I have lots of work on the side, and school is starting in like 15 days… so please… bear with me. Remember also that I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. Thanks and enjoy!!! ^_^. ***  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day…  
  
Duo was at his locker checking some of his books out for some homework when Relena passed by and said all happy:  
"Hey Duo, I Asked Milliardo and he said yes, we can do it at my home!"  
Duo had a big smile on his face as he heard that… Everything was going great up to now… It would be an unforgettable birthday for his love.  
Suddenly he felt as if someone was behind him, and looking at Relena he saw that it was Hilde… His suspicions were rewarded when he heard his girlfriend…  
"Hey Relena!" said Hilde as she came toward Relena and hugged her.  
"Hey Hilde!" answered Relena always happy, but hurriedly…  
"Well… Um… I was just passing by… BYE!!!!" and Relena walked off hurriedly toward her next class.  
Once Relena was out of sight, Hilde turned to Duo and asked with a hurt look on her face…  
"Duo what's going on? Yesterday, everybody at the same time was at our apartment except me."  
Duo was searching for a good excuse and opted for the very easy one…  
"Ok, Ok babe… Everybody was helping me finding a present for your birthday!" said Duo with a little sigh.  
"My birthday?" asked Hilde questioningly.  
"How did you know my birthday was coming up?"  
"What's a boyfriend for?" asked Duo amused by the fact that she didn't know he knew.  
"I'm sorry Duo!"  
"Don't worry about it!" replied Duo with a disappointed look on his face.  
The bell rang…  
"Well… got to go!" On this they rapidly kissed and went to their 4th period class.  
  
*********************************************  
  
5 Days Later…  
  
Quatre knocked at duo's apartment and exclaimed:  
"Hey Duo, We found the decoration!"  
"That's great buddy! Come in!"  
Duo closed the door behind Quatre and continued…  
"Well everything is ready for tomorrow! I only have to find a plan to get her to Relena's House!"  
Quatre thought for a moment staring at nothing in particular…  
"Well, Why don't you tell her that Relena has a present for her and that she asked you to pass buy?"  
Duo smiled brightly at his friend…  
"Thanks Quatre buddy!"  
When Hilde came home Duo came to welcome her at the door, kissed her deeply and asked her with the sweetest tone in his voice:  
"Hey Hilde, how about a date for your birthday tomorrow?"  
Hilde Answered looking in Duo's violet eyes:  
" Sure… What time?"  
"How about 1 pm?"  
"Fine with me." And then they kissed passionately.  
  
*** Hey!! Hope you liked it!! I know it was a lil short this time, but CHapter 6 will be wayyy longer... I promise. Anyway, comeback to check out next chapter soon!! Chapter 6 is going ot be the last chapter of this story!! Enjoy!! ja ne... ^_^. Serenity. *** 


	6. Chapter 6

***Serenity again… Chapter 6 is up!! This Chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Anyway, just remember that I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. Thanks and enjoy!!! ***  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The day came quickly… It was a beautiful day… the sun was high in the sky…  
Duo who just finished preparing himself picked up the phone in his bedroom and called Relena:  
Milliardo picked up the phone…  
"Yes?"  
Hey Milliardo!! It's Duo… Could I talk to Relena please?  
"Ok."  
Miliardo looked around the living room but there were no one!  
"Relena!!!!" Miliardo screamed from the living room of the first floor, hoping that she would hear him in the vast palace…  
Relena was running…  
"Yes!" screamed Relena out of breath running toward the living room.  
"It's Duo!!!"  
Relena finally arrived to the living room and took the phne that Miliardo was offering her…  
"Yes?"  
"Is everybody ready?" asked Duo a little nervously.  
"Yes, everybody and everything is ready!" said Relena excitedly and happily.  
"Ok, we're coming!"  
"Ok."  
  
Some minutes later everybody was somewhere, behind something, then the bell rang…  
Relena opened the door…  
"Hi Hilde!! Happy Birthday, I have a present for you!" said Relena as she was hugging her friend at the door.  
"Thank you Relena, you didn't have to get me a present you know!" replied Hilde as she was returning the hug.  
"Well, you're my best friend!"   
She took Hilde's hand and ran… They arrived in a place where it was all dark…  
"What's going on?" asked Hilde a little nervously.  
The light got on and everybody got up and screamed… "SURPRISE!!"  
"You… you didn't have too, you're the best friends I ever had, I love you all, Duo, is that you're idea?" asked Hilde at the verge of tears.  
"Well yes, but everybody did they're part!" answered Duo proudly.  
Duo wiped her tears away…  
"Thank you… Thank you so much everyone, And I love you Duo!"  
  
They had a great party, there were music… Heero was dancing with Relena the whole time, then there was the cake and Hilde made a wish!  
After the cake, Duo took Relena away and talked to her…  
"Hilde And I are going to go at 6pm, Ok?"  
"Why?" asked Relena suspiciously  
"Well, I wanted to have a romantic evening with her tonight…" said Duo all embarrassed…  
"Ok Duo… I got it. Don't need to explain."  
  
6pm came quickly…  
They were all talking in the living room, when Duo took Hilde by the hand and gave an explanatory look at Relena and the others saying:  
"Well, Hilde and I have to go!"  
Hilde looked over at Duo weirdly…  
"Why?"  
"You'll see…" said Duo with the sweetest tone, and the best smile.  
  
After they left, everyone helped Relena clean up…  
Duo had for his perfect evening the plan to go to a festival, have some fun until 8pm, and then to go to the Restaurant, and… Who knows what else?  
  
At the Festival, Duo won some teddy bears, and when he had won more then 10, it was time to go to the restaurant, because the festival was closing…  
  
At the Restaurant, they sat and Hilde said taking Duo's hand.  
"Thank you Duo for that fabulous day, you're the best boyfriend I ever had, I love you!"  
"Well, I love you too, and What's a boyfriend for? When someone love you has much as I do, He could do anything for you."  
"Oh Duo, You're so Sweet!"  
The waiter came…  
"Can I take your order?"  
"Sure, what do you want Hilde?"  
Hilde let go of Duo's hand and looked at the menu for a second…  
"Well, I think I'm going to take the chicken with Orange on it! You?"  
"Me… well… um… a steak for me please!"  
"What would you like to drink?"  
"Two glass of wine please." The waiter wrote down their order and took the menus from them "…Thank you." Said Duo while handing the menus to the waiter.  
"You're welcome!"  
Duo were looking at Hilde the whole time…  
"What?" asked Hilde  
"Nothing… It's just that I love you and that I wish that I'd never have to be away from you again."  
"I do to… I love you Duo Maxwell."  
  
They finished their dinner and drove in direction of their apartment. They sat on the balcony and watched the fire works that Duo had asked a friend to do…  
Duo picked up the phone and dialed the number of his friend and simply said:  
"Thanks Buddy."  
"You're welcome…" answered the voice, and on that reply he hanged up the phone.  
Hilde put her head on Duo's chest, as they were watching the fabulous fire works…  
"Thank you Duo… This was the best birthday I ever had."  
Then she looked at Duo deeply in his eyes, and kissed him.  
  
At her door, Hilde said thank you to Duo once again and kissed him before entering her bedroom. Before falling asleep, she thought about the wonderful day she had had, and about her great boyfriend. She fell asleep, and her last thought were, that one day, she would marry Duo…  
  
The End  
  
***Hey!!! It was the last chapter!!! So, how did you find the story???? Write me a review of what you thought about it!! I'm waiting with great impatience for them... Anyway, stay tuned, I have many more stories to write!! ja ne. Serenity. ***  



End file.
